Toho
| predecessor = | successor = | founder = Ichizō Kobayashi | defunct = | fate = | area_served = | key_people = Yoshishige Shimatani | industry = Motion picture, theater, television, video games | products = | production = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = | num_employees = 360+ | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | footnotes = | intl = | former type = | foundation = (as Tokyo-Takarazuka Theater Company) Tokyo, Japan | location_city = Yūrakuchō, Chiyoda, Tokyo | location_country = Japan | locations = | homepage = toho.co.jp/en | bodystyle = }} is a Japanese film, theater production, and distribution company. It has its headquarters in Yūrakuchō, Chiyoda, Tokyo, Tokyo and is one of the core companies of the Hankyu Hanshin Toho Group. Outside Japan, it is best known as the producer and distributor of many kaiju and tokusatsu films, the Chouseishin tokusatsu superhero television franchise, the films of Akira Kurosawa, and the anime films of Studio Ghibli, TMS Entertainment and OLM, Inc.. Other famous directors, including Yasujirō Ozu, Kenji Mizoguchi, Masaki Kobayashi, and Mikio Naruse, also directed films for Toho. Toho's most famous creation is Godzilla, who is featured in 33 of the company's films. Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla are described as Toho's Big Five because of the monsters' numerous appearances in all three eras of the franchise, as well as spin-offs. Toho has also been involved in the production of numerous anime titles. Its subdivisions are Toho-Towa Distribution, Toho Pictures Incorporated, Toho International Company Limited, Toho E. B. Company Limited, and Toho Music Corporation & Toho Costume Company Limited. The company is the largest shareholder (7.96%) of Fuji Media Holdings Inc. Toho is a member of the Motion Picture Producers Association of Japan (MPPAJ), and is one of Japan's Big Four film studios. History Toho was created by the founder of Hankyu Railway, Ichizō Kobayashi, in 1932 as the . It managed much of the kabuki in Tokyo and, among other properties, the Tokyo Takarazuka Theater and the Imperial Garden Theater in Tokyo; Toho and Shochiku enjoyed a duopoly over theaters in Tokyo for many years. Toho and Shochiku competed with the influx of Hollywood films and boosted the film industry by focusing on new directors of the likes of Akira Kurosawa, Ichikawa Kon, Kinoshita Keisuke and Shindo Kaneto. After several successful film exports to the United States during the 1950s through Henry G. Saperstein, Toho took over the La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles to show its own films without the need to sell them to a distributor. It was known as the Toho Theatre from the late 1960s until the 1970s.Fox La Brea Theatre in Los Angeles, CA. Cinema Treasures. Retrieved on 2014-05-12. Toho also had a theater in San Francisco and opened a theater in New York City in 1963."Toho" Far East Film News December 25, 1963. The Shintoho Company, which existed until 1961, was named New Toho because it broke off from the original company. Toho has contributed to the production of some American films, including Sam Raimi's 1998 film, A Simple Plan. In 2019, Toho invested ¥15.4 billion ($14 million) into their Los Angeles-based subsidiary Toho International Inc. as part of their "Toho Vision 2021 Medium-term Management Strategy", a strategy to increase content, platform, real-estate, beat JPY50 billion profits, and increase character businesses on Toho intellectual properties such as Godzilla. Hiroyasu Matsuoka was named the representative director of the US subsidiary. Major productions and distributions Film 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Upcoming Television Tokusatsu *''Ike! Godman'' (1972) *''Warrior Of Love: Rainbowman'' (1972) *''Zone Fighter'' (1973) *''Ike! Greenman'' (1973) *''Warrior Of Light: Diamond Eye'' (1973) *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' (1976) *''Megaloman'' (1979) *''Electronic Brain Police Cybercop'' (1988) *''Seven Stars Fighting God Guyferd'' (1996) *''Stickin' Around (1996-1998) *''Godzilla Island'' (1997) *''Chouseishin Gransazer'' (2003) *''Genseishin Justirisers'' (2004) *''Chousei Kantai Sazer-X'' (2005) *''Kawaii! Jenny'' (2007) Anime *''Belle and Sebastian'' (1981) *''Igano Kabamaru'' (1983) *''Touch'' (1985) *''Kimagure Orange Road'' (1987) *''Midori Days'' (co-production) (2004) *''Psycho-Pass'' (2012) *''Yowamushi Pedal'' (2013) *''Haikyū!!'' (2014) *''Blood Blockade Battlefront'' (2015) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016) *''Three Leaves, Three Colors'' (2016) *''FLCL Progressive'' (2018) *''FLCL Alternative'' (2018) *''Dr. Stone'' (2019) Video Game TV Game Anime *''Cliff Hanger'' In more recent years and for a period, they have produced video games. One of their first video game was the 1990 NES game titled Circus Caper. Later, they followed with a series of games based on Godzilla and a 1992 game called Serizawa Nobuo no Birdy Try. It also published games such as Super Aleste. They even worked with Bandai on Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, released in Japan in 1988 and in the United States in 1989. Headquarters Toho's headquarters, the , are in Yūrakuchō, Chiyoda, Tokyo. The company moved into its current headquarters in April 2005."会社の沿革". Toho. Retrieved on February 26, 2010. "2005年4月 東宝本社を東宝日比谷ビル（東京都千代田区有楽町一丁目2－2）に移転。" See also *TohoScope *Tomisaburo Wakayama *Tsuburaya Productions *Toho Studios *Daiei Film *Nikkatsu *Toei Company *Studio Ponoc *OLM, Inc. *Studio Ghibli *Telecom Animation Film *Shochiku *Shintoho *Kadokawa Pictures References Further reading * Mushroom Clouds and Mushroom Men: The Fantastic Cinema of Ishiro Honda, Peter H. Brothers (AuthorHouse, 2009). * The Toho Studios Story: A History and Complete Filmography, Stuart Galbraith IV (Scarecrow Press, 2008) External links * * * Official Toho's YouTube channel. * Toho Pictures official website * TOHO-TOWA Company, Limited official website * TOWA PICTURES Company, Ltd. official website *Toho Company on IMDb * Category:Toho Category:Film production companies of Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Japanese film studios Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Distribution companies based in Tokyo Category:Film distributors of Japan Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Media companies established in 1932 Category:Japanese brands Category:Midori-kai Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Hankyu Hanshin Holdings Category:1932 establishments in Japan